


Candy and Bonding

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Mild Angst, Other, Spn Writing Challenge, candy apples, cooking!Dean, making candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dean x reader fic written for the October Spn Writing Challenge with the prompt candy/caramel apples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Bonding

It felt safe riding in the impala. Sam had given up shotgun since you were so shaken up and let you sit up closer to Dean, you could hear Sam’s soft snores in the background. Clearly this was just another day on the job for them, you weren’t quite as used to the whole near death experience thing.  
You cast a sideways look over to Dean who was completely engulfed with watching the road fly by underneath the wheels of his baby. He was handsome in a way that was almost unearthly, his too bright green eyes reminded you of grass in spring time but they reflected a type of sadness also. His jaw was firm almost clenched in concentration which only defined it more adding to the beauty of his face. 

“Dean?” You questioned softly.

“Yeah Y/N,” he glanced at you briefly as if it almost hurt him physically to look at you.

“Are you sure it really killed her?” 

“Yeah shapeshifters don’t tend to mess around, I’m sorry we didn’t get there earlier.” Dean really did look beat up about it as he glanced over at you. 

You started to cry as you laid your head against the window of the black car, you knew Dean was watching you know but you couldn’t find it in your heart to care. You had just lost your best friend the person who meant everything to you. You were beaten, bloody having watched your own boyfriend, shapeshifter you said mentally, kill your best friend and then attack you. Only to have him killed later by shifter too. Everything you had was gone and since the police had seen the shifter wearing your skin you were wanted you had nowhere to go, so you let the Winchester take you in. 

Months later you were finally getting comfortable at the bunker. At first it had felt like lockdown and that was mostly because it was. You were still wanted for two murders and no one really believed your innocence except the two men sitting on the couch next to you. 

“Getting hungry Y/N?” Sam asked, clearly meaning that he was the one who wanted food. 

“Only if Dean is cooking,” You nudged Dean’s arm playfully and watched as he rolled his eyes at you.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nice.” Dean got up and stared rifling around the kitchen getting out pots and pans to make something they all could eat.  
It was surprising to you that Dean was so domestic when you had met him that first day you had totally pegged him for the macho type that would only eat burgers and grunt a lot. Then you had spent practically every day with him since and realized that he was a totally different guy when he wasn’t out killing evil supernatural monsters he was almost sweet.  
You had noticed something else about him too, he seemed to be giving you strange looks and sitting extra close to you at every chance he had. Sometimes your hands would brush “accidently” and his cheeks would burn with a strange blush. Sam would snicker at the two of you but you were just confused Dean was amazing but there was no way that he could want you, right?”  
As you were lost in thoughts about Dean, looking after his movements and wondering just what all there was to know about him Sam was staring at you. His face lit up as you watched his brother in a daze. 

“You know Y/N I think Dean might need some help and since I am not big on the cooking maybe you could give him a hand?” Sam said almost laughing but keeping his snickers to a minimum.  
You glanced over at him torn from thinking about Dean and what he might think if you were to go into the kitchen and just kiss him right there in front of Sam. 

“Huh? Oh yeah sure.” 

Deliberately you walked into the large silvery kitchen and walked up behind Dean. “Hey you need help with anything?” You asked.

“Uh sure,” Dean looked at you somewhat wearily. It was the main reason you couldn’t figure him out like every time you tried to get closer to him he acted like a scared animal ready to dart away from you any second. “I was going to make something festive, you know for Halloween, how about some homemade candy apples?” 

“Apples not in a pie, Dean Winchester have you lost your mind?” You teased

“My uh mom used to make them when me and Sam were little every Halloween, you want to help?” He said shyly. You suddenly felt special getting to share in something family related with him.  
Nodding you started to grab out some apples from the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter. You handed serval to Dean and kept one that you rolled aimlessly back and forth trying your best not to get lost in your thoughts again.

“I thought you wanted to help?” Dean asked looking over his shoulder at you from his position near the stove he moved over to make room for you to stand beside him. As you got closer he got rigid standing weirdly still next to you, you questioned if he was even breathing. You sighed. So much for sharing a special moment. 

“Ok what do we do here tiger?” You asked as you playfully bumped his arm, noticing at the brief touch how strongly defined the muscles in his arms were underneath the grey Henley he was wearing.  
Dean had already gathered together the ingredients, and a large copper bottomed pot and thermometer where already filled with a sugary substance on the stove. 

“Well I am going to deal with the scalding hot sugar while you do the easy part…put these sticks into the apples.” 

You huffed, “You know Dean I could handle literal monsters I think I could deal with sugar and what not.”

“Nope too dangerous,” he laughed letting a little of the weird tension he had melt away almost like he was relaxing. It made you feel happy watching him in his element. Monsters were his business but being in the kitchen was where he was just allowed to be normal Dean. 

After a while the apples were dipped and cooling down the candy glowed on them in different colors of blue and purple and red. They looked like something out of Snow White almost too perfect. You and Dean had dipped each one now both of you were feeling peaceful and ready to relax and wait for them to cool off so you could enjoy them together. Sam had long since gotten bored watching the two of you since the awkwardness had slightly warn off and had retreated to somewhere else in the bunker, so you and Dean grabbed a seat on the couch.  
He put his arm on the back of the couch not quiet touching your shoulders but behind you like he was itching to drape them across you. It made your stomach feel all fluttery but you didn’t want to spook him so you sat quietly and leaned back a little, when he left his arm you took it as a good sign. 

“Dean?” You questioned.

“Yeah?”

“I want to talk to you about something,” you could feel yourself starting to hesitate maybe this was a bad idea. Dean was a hunter after all his line of work was dangerous and after losing so much you wondered if you could handle losing him too. However what if you didn’t tell him and never got this chance again. Thoughts of should I or shouldn’t I swirled in your head. 

“What Y/N, is everything ok?” Dean looked genuinely worried, you wanted to comfort him. Kiss his soft plush lips and tell him that everything would be ok if he just felt the same towards you as you did him. Instead you were weak. 

“Sorry, it’s nothing I have to go.” You darted from the room. 

What you didn’t notice was the way that Dean was watching you as you retreated away from him, like his heart was breaking.

A few hours later and you were still lying in bed. Thinking of none other than the one and only Dean Winchester. You were thinking of all of the things you two had done together the early morning breakfasts, with him teaching you how to actually cook something that was edible. Thinking of how he had just looked in the kitchen watching you as you did something so mundane as clean an apple and yet still like you were something worth noticing. The trips out in the impala him driving you just so you could get a chance to feel the real air on your face. All of this was swirling like a happy mist in your brain and then you heard a noise that startled you out of your contemplations.

“Y/N, I think we need to talk,” Dean said standing with his well-muscled body leaning against the frame of your open door, like he wanted to give some semblance of being able to tell him to shove it. 

“About what?” 

“You know that first night we met, you were so hurt and I felt partly responsible,” Dean began but you interrupted him.

“There was nothing that you could have done, Dean it was too late and by the way you keep forgetting you saved me.”

“That isn’t my point,” he said gently, “ what I am trying to say is that I saw this person who fought so hard and it was beautiful to me and I wanted to give you space, see if it my feelings were just adrenaline or something but the more I got to know you the more I feel,” he paused. 

“Yes?” You never thought Dean would be able to bring himself to say it, and you weren’t sure even now he could so instead of forcing the words from his mouth you stood up from the bed and walked over to him you put your hand on his cheek, you could feel the stubble underneath your hand slightly tickling you as you traced a little circle with your fingertip there.  
In that moment you knew he loved you even if he never said those exact words, so slowly giving him a chance to back out you brought your lips to his giving him a chaste kiss, the pressure of your lips on his was feather light and you didn’t close your eyes because you wanted to see the reaction in his perfect green ones. 

At first you saw shock there and it scared you, thinking maybe you misread the situation but then his eyes closed and his whole body seemed to melt and then he grabbed you shoving your body close to his and just held you as he whispered in your ear. 

“I love you Y/N.”

You giggled, “I love you too Dean now let’s go eat those candy apples I think we finally have something to celebrate.” 

“Lead the way,” he said grabbing your hand and intertwining his fingers in with yours letting you lead him into the kitchen a place you had both been together a million times but suddenly it felt like the exact perfect place to be.


End file.
